Totally Spies episode 199 Totally Galaxy
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor investigate the disappearances of workers from a high tech lab. While they are there they are transported to Team Galaxy's dimension where they found out an alien race kidnaps them and take them to their dimension. The Spies and Victor must team up with Team Galaxy to stop them and save the day. In b-story Victor has a presentation to do on the future.


Totally Spies episode 199 Totally Galaxy

FADE IN

INT. HIGH TECH LABORATORY EVENING

In a high tech laboratory a middle age janitor was mopping the floor while whistling, when suddenly he heard a noise from across the hall.

He stops mopping and check out what did her heard.

JANITOR

Hello? Is someone there?

The Janitor thought it was nothing and go back to work.

All of sudden shadowy monster figures run right up to him and attack him. The Janitor screams in fear.

FADE TO

INT. MALI U STUDENT LOUNGE SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the Mali U Student Lounge the Spies are reading books when Victor came up to them with his backpack on his back along with Rex.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey girls, could you help me with my homework presentation that I have to due next week.

CLOVER

Why won't you ask Dean for help with it, he is your roommate?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

He was busy at the WOOHP lab with Stacy and has no time to help me.

SAM

Well no matter what, we are here to help you Victor.

ALEX

Totally, if not your mother will kill us, not literally but you know.

Victor please his backpack on the table and take out the papers from his backpack.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My presentation is about the world of tomorrow, where we have to tell what our vision of the future will be like.

SAM

You're creative Victor, you can think of something?

ALEX

Totally like tell everyone that in the future, your homework will be finished for you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But for the project I have to talk to people that I know what they think the world of the future will be like. And Normy and Dave have the same presentation to do also.

CLOVER

Oh now I see, so like in the future they'll be a nail polish that makes your nails indestructible.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's what I am talking about.

Victor wrote down on his papers.

ALEX

Alright, how about in the future, they'll have robots to do our spy missions for us.

CLOVER

That will be a dream come true.

SAM

Alright, in the future, there will be books that you can read without reading them.

CLOVER

I think those are called movies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Like VHS players for books.

SAM

Totally.

MANDY

As if, in the future will be statues of me in my glory. Isn't that right Trent?

TRENT

Everything you say is always right.

Mandy and Trent walk away from the Spies and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know one thing that won't be in your future, Mandy.

THE SPIES

(together)

Totally.

Then all of a sudden the Spies, Victor and Rex are WOOHPed down the floor.

CUT TO

'S OFFICE WOOHP

The Spies, Victor and Rex land onto the couch in Jerry's office then a piece of paper fly into Jerry's face. Jerry takes the paper off from his face.

JERRY

Hmm, well one thing is for sure in your future, better organized backpacks.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks Jerry for your opinion, I will write that down after our mission, so what's our mission today.

Jerry presses a button on his desk and images of employees appear from the screen.

JERRY

Thank you for asking, nothing out from the ordinary just some missing employees from a high tech laboratory.

CLOVER

Who want to kidnap some geeky scientist?

JERRY

Or what, from the laboratory, there are images of strange claw marks on the walls and ceilings.

ALEX

Gadget us up Jer and we will be on our way.

The Spies and Victor transform into their Spy uniforms. Jerry presses a button on his desk to revel the gadgets.

JERRY

For this mission, you'll be having the Head for Cover Hover boards, the Space Out Space Suit that also come in children size, the Lipstick Light Saber Laser Swords, the Ultimate Magnet Hairdryer, the Anything Controlling Remote Control, and for you Victor you'll be having the Exploding Throwing Marbles, the Wicked Tidal Wave Water Balloon and the X-ray Eye Patch.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Cool.

Sam takes the eye patch away from Victor and puts it in her pocket.

SAM

We better put this in our hands, don't want you to use it on the wrong person like last time.

CLOVER

Totally you are wearing x-ray glasses and smiling the last time you used x-ray technology.

JERRY

And lastly the WOOHP labs made you an app called String Theory that allow you to know what Dimension you are in.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

Bin their done that.

Jerry presses a button on his desk making the Spies, Victor and Rex WOOHP down the floor.

CUT TO

INT. HIGH TECH LABORATORY SUNNY LATER

The Spies, Victor and Rex leap down from the ceiling and land on the floor of the laboratory. Sam scans the claw marks on the walls.

Alex picks up some fur off from the floor. Clover opens up a broken cabinet door making it fall to the floor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well one thing is for sure that someone was mopping here.

SAM

What makes you say that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There is a mop and bucket in the hallway.

CLOVER

Alright we know that it was the janitor who was kidnapped too.

ALEX

Totally, look at the results of the fur sample that I picked up, species unknown.

SAM

That is the same thing from the claw marks.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Unknown Species, destroyed lab, this could be only one thing, we are dealing with aliens from another dimension.

Then Sam, Clover and Alex start to laugh.

CLOVER

Oh Victor you totally watch too much Star Scouts.

ALEX

Totally watch something educational.

All of a sudden a portal light up at the end of the hallway. The Spies, Victor and Rex come out and see the open portal. Then 3 shadowy figures come out from the portal with glowing red eyes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's them.

The 3 Shadowy Figures come back into the portal.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey wait come back you freaks.

Victor and Rex chase after them.

ALEX

Victor wait.

Then the Spies follow Victor and Rex to the portal making them go through the portal, lust causing the portal to close behind them.

CUT TO

EXT. GALAXY HIGH CAMPUS GROUNDS

The Spies, Victor and Rex arrive through the portal and came into the campus grounds of Galaxy High.

ALEX

Wow are we in the future?

SAM

(looking at her compowered)

According to the String Theory app, we are in a dimension that Earth's technology become so advance Earth introduce alien life to live on Earth and making it part of the Intergalactic Peace Conference lust making Earth part of other intergalactic organizations.

CLOVER

So does Victor's theory of aliens from other dimensions are true?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

ALEX

All we have to do now is to find a way back.

All of a sudden there are some movement in the bushes behind them. Then Josh, Yoko, Brett and Fluffy leap out from the bushes.

JOSH

Galaxy High Marshals we have you surrounded.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make roots to pop out from the ground and grab them in mid air.

YOKO

Wow, this is new.

BRETT

Apparently these introducers have super powers.

CLOVER

As if, he is the one with super powers.

JOSH

Well that makes you girls his sidekicks.

ALEX

As if he's our sidekick.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm not your sidekick.

JOSH

You have the size for the sidekick.

SAM

We got off on the wrong path.

(to Victor)

Victor let go of them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright.

The roots that are holding Josh, Brett, Yoko and Fluffy to let go of them and fall to the ground.

YOKO

Well if you guys came from another Dimension I have 1 thing to say, where did you get that outfit?

CLOVER

Oh my spy uni I made it myself.

YOKO

Really, I made my marshal outfit too.

CLOVER

No way seriously?

YOKO

Totally.

SAM

Guys, we are going of topic, so could you guys tell us where are we?

JOSH

You're at Galaxy High academy.

BRETT

A galactic justice authority which defends the galaxy against criminals.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So if this is a high school why are you guys are here for?

BRETT

I got an incredibly high IQ.

YOKO

I got on the wrong bus.

JOSH

My dad brought me here since my mom died and he's the principal.

SAM

And another thing, why is the entire school yard empty?

BRETT

The school is on a field trip leaving us behind to do training, that someone make a prank on his dad.

JOSH

What it was one joke, anyway my name is Josh, she is Yoke, He's Brett and this little robot is Fluffy.

SAM

Nice to meet you, I'm Sam, this is Clover, Alex and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And this is my dinosaur rex.

Rex breaks and licks Yoko in the face.

YOKO

Oh this dinosaur of yours is so cute.

JOSH

So anyway why are you here?

SAM

We are here to find out the disappearance of people form our dimension that lead us here to your dimension.

BRETT

That's strange we are fingering out the same thing, we seen a portal in the sky and see some people coming out from it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you know where you see it?

YOKO

Right on the rooftop.

CUT TO

EXT. GALAXY HIGH ACADAMY ROOFTOP DAYTIME

On the rooftop, the Spies, Victor, Rex, Josh, Yoko, Brett and Fluffy see claw marks on the roof along with footprints.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They look like the same claw marks from the lab in our dimension.

ALEX

When we scanned them, the results showed us that the species is unknown.

BRETT

I can recognize these footprints, they come from an alien race called the Labrouses.

CLOVER

You mean like alien lab rats right?

BRETT

Of course. Our teacher Mr.S told us about this race.

YOKO

Totally, like that endangered alien race that kidnaps people and other aliens so they can use them for experiments.

CLOVER

So they are the scientist and we are the lab rats?

JOSH

Totally.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

One thing is for sure we need to find them.

Rex starts to sniff for the scent of the Labrouses.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Follow Rex and we will find the Labrouses hideout.

They follow after Rex.

CUT TO

EXT. GALAXY HIGH GARBAGE DUMP DAYTIME

They follow Rex to the Galaxy High Garbage Dump.

CLOVER

You're dinosaur leads us here, it's so smelly and messy.

YOKO

I know right, this is one of the places that Josh drag us for our punishments from Principal K.

JOSH

Oh come one do you want me to do those punishments by myself?

BRETT AND YOKO

(together)

Yes.

Then suddenly Rex starts to scratch the ground under the garbage.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I think Rex has found something.

(to Sam)

Sam could I have the Eye patch.

SAM

Totally

Sam takes out the X-ray Eye Patch from her pocket and gives it to Victor. Victor puts on the eye patch.

VICTOR'S P.O.V X-RAY EYEPATCH

Victor sees a hidden door under the garbage.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see a hidden door under the garbage container.

Victor uses his plant powers to make his vines come out from his wrist and swipe the garbage container off from the secret door. The secret door opened and revels a secret staircase.

BRETT

I hope this leads to the Labrouses' secret hideout.

CUT TO

INT. LABROUSES' SECRET HIDEOUT

The Spies, Victor, Rex, Josh, Brett, Yoko and Fluffy walk down the staircase and into the secret hideout.

In the secret hideout the LABROUSES blue fur, 6 red eyes and have razor sharp teeth are making the people that they kidnapped from the spies' and Victor's dimension slaves and making technology for them.

The Spies, Victor, Rex, Josh, Brett, Yoko and Fluffy hide behind some metal barrels.

BRETT

(ask)

Do they look like the same men from your dimension?

Sam look at her compowered.

SAM

Totally.

CLOVER

But what are they doing?

JOSH

Looks like they are making some type of machines.

YOKO

But for what?

Suddenly the evil Labrouses look over to the Spies and the others hiding behind the metal barrels.

ALEX

Um why are they looking at us with scary faces on?

BRETT

I forgot to mention that their alien race have super hearing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You should've told that earlier.

The Labrouses charge right at them. Victor blows his whistle and made Rex grow bigger. Rex roars and charge right at the Labrouses and swings his tail at them.

SAM

Rex can handle this, while we find the technology to bring everyone else from our dimension back to our dimension.

The Spies and the others run to the table, and all of a sudden more Labrouses came out and block the table. Suddenly the Labrouses lift up Rex in the air and throws him right at the Spies and the others hitting them and making them slam to the wall.

JOSH

Oh and by the way, they have super strength too.

CLOVER

Totally should tell us that earlier.

Then the Labrouses spit slime at the making the stick to the wall.

LABROUSE LEADER

You foolish Earthlings have no chase to stop us from making our plan come to life.

SAM

So what is your plan?

LABROUSE LEADER

Simple humans, we kidnap people from one dimension to force them to create our technology so we can repopulate our species, by transforming people from the other dimension into our species.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey we came from that dimension.

ALEX

You got that right.

CLOVER

And there is no way that you're going to make my Troy Boy into an alien rat freak.

BRETT

And by the way we have Galaxy High Marshals on their way to kick your butt.

LABROUSE LEADER

Oh please we block the Earth with our ships and when they return boom, they are defeat by our army. And there is nothing you can do to stop us.

Alex takes out the Ultimate Magnet Hairdryer from her backpack and aims it at the metal barrels and making them fly right at the Labrouses hitting them and knocking them down to the ground. Clover takes out the lipstick light saber laser sword out from her pocket and cut herself and everyone free.

Victor throws the Tidal Wave Water Balloon onto the Labrouses hitting them and making the water splash onto them. He grows the Freeza-Ta-chillus from his hand and make it to freeze the Labrouses in solid ice.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That won't hold them for long.

CLOVER

Now we have to find a way to get up into space.

JOSH

Everyone to the Hornet.

ALEX

You guys ride a giant bug into space?

CUT TO

INT. GALAXY HIGH LAUNCH AREA DAYTIME

The Hornet in the launch area blasted off down the runway.

CUT TO

EXT. GALAXY HIGH

The Hornet launched into the air and blasted off into space.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE TEAM GALAXY DIMENSION

The Hornet blasted off into space.

CUT TO

INT. TEAM GALAXY'S HORNET MOVING OUTER SPACE

In the Hornet Josh was piloting the hornet, Brett and Yoko are sitting right beside him with the Spies, and Victor standing behind.

SAM

Ok WOOHP has to get one of these, because they are so cool.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know it's like Star Scouts come to life.

CLOVER

All we need now is intergalactic dating.

BRETT

Bine there, done that. All we have to do now is to find the Labrouses' armada.

ALEX

Look there it is.

They see the armada of the Labrouses surrounding the galaxy high's carrier.

JOSH

Look the armada is surrounding the shuttle.

Principal Kirkpatrick came up on the screen monitor.

PRINCIPAL KIRKPATRICK

Josh, Yoko, Brett good thing you're here to save us, I will make it quick because the Labrouses are in the ship watching, so he is distracted so I will make this quick.

Suddenly the monitor goes all static and blacks out.

BRETT

Oh no they cut down communications on the Shuttle we can't communicate inside or outside of the Shuttle.

SAM

I got an idea we use the Anything Controlling Remote Control on the shuttle lust freeing everyone.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But what about the armada?

ALEX

We will handle it. With the help from out Space out Space Suits and our Lipstick Light Saber Laser Swords.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTERSPACE TEAM GALAXY DIMENSION

The Spies and Victor got out from the Hornet and in their Space out Space Suits. All of a sudden some of the spaceships of the Labrouses armada fire lasers right at the Spies and Victor and some of the Labrouses came out from the spaceships and came right at the spies and Victor.

ALEX

Oh man the Labrouses are firing at us.

All of a sudden lasers from Team Galaxy's hornet fire back at them.

JOSH (O.S)

You guys focus on the Labrouses and controlling the Shuttle, we will focus on their spaceships.

The Spies activate their Lipstick Light Saber Laser Swords and they and Victor charge right at the Labrouses. Victor throws his Exploding Marbles right at them hitting them and making the marbles explode in their faces and knock them out.

The Other Labrouses came right at the Spies and Victor. The Spies swing their Lipstick Light Saber Laser Swords right at the incoming Labrouses hitting them and making them bump into each other.

Victor whip out his vines from his wrist and whips them right at the incoming Labrouses. The Hornet fires lasers right at the Labrouses' spaceships hitting them and making them explode. Suddenly more Labrouses spaceships come right at them. Victor grows the Hyperighty-Destructo from his hand and throws it at the armada hitting one of the Labrouses ships and making the Hyperighty-Destructo explode and incinerating their spaceships.

SAM

Hope that didn't incinerate the Shuttle?

YOKO (O.S)

IT didn't look.

The smoke clears and the Shuttle is unharmed. Sam blocks an attack from a Labrouses with her Lipstick Light Saber Laser sword and throws a counter attack at him. Clover and Alex swing their laser swords at the Labrouses and making their space suits to break and Alex and Clover throw kicks at them too.

Victor dodges laser sword swings from Labrouses. All of a sudden one of the Labrouses knock off Victor's helmet.

THE SPIES AND TEAM GALAXY

Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's ok guys I can breathe in space, it's part of my plant powers.

THE SPIES

And now we know.

Sam swings her laser sword right at the incoming Labrouses and the Hornet that Team Galaxy are in fire lasers right at the Labrouses armada's ships. Alex and Clover throw kicks and punches at the incoming Labrouses. All of a sudden an asteroid came right towards them. Victor karate chops the asteroid in half and whips his vines at the incoming Labrouses and knocking them out cold.

Victor uses his plant powers to grow the Missilist-O-floorist out from his hands and fire missiles right at the incoming Labrouses, hitting them and making them be knocked out cold. Then all of a sudden more Labrouses came and fire lasers right at them.

CLOVER

Oh great more of them are coming.

ALEX

How many are there?

BRETT (O.S)

Well due to the armada and the population of their home planet. I say thousand.

SAM

Don't care how many there are we have to free everyone from the powered down Shuttle.

Sam takes out the Anything Control Remote Control out from her pocket and aims it right at the Shuttle. The Shuttle turns on and started to move.

CUT TO

INT. GALAXY HIGH SHUTTLE

In the shuttle everyone feels the shuttle starting to move.

MR.S

What's going on?

PRINCIPAL KARKPATRICK

Looks like my troublesome son and his friends are saving us.

RETURN TO SCENE

The Spies and Victor continue to fight off the Labrouses and so as Team Galaxy. Team Galaxy fire lasers from their hornet right at the incoming Labrouses spaceships hitting them and making them explode.

Suddenly a Labrouses grabs hold onto the Anything Controlling Remote Control out from Sam's hand and aims it at the Hornet and takes control of it, making the Shuttle drift right towards Earth.

The Labrouse controlling the Hornet with the Anything Controlling Remote Control fires lasers from the Hornet right at the Spies and Victor. Victor makes the Shield it-Fomisted grow out from his hands and reflect the laser fire right at the Labrouses' spaceships.

JOSH (O.S)

That was a close one.

CUT TO

INT. TEAM GALAXY'S HORNET MOVING OUTER SPACE

SAM (O.S)

You guys get manual control over the Hornet while we get the remote control out from the Labrouses' hands.

All of a sudden Labrouses came into the Hornet.

BRETT

(to Fluffy)

Attack mode Fluffy.

Fluffy transforms into his attack mode and attack the Labrouses hitting them and knocking them onto the floor. Then more of them came into the Hornet.

YOKO

Sonic Blaster Mode.

Yoko's sonic blaster mode blasted out the Labrouses out from the Hornet.

JOSH

That takes care of them.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTERSPACE TEAM GALAXY DIMENSION

The Hornet controls fires lasers right at the incoming Labrouses spaceships and the Spies and Victor continue to fight off the other Labrouses hitting them and making them knock into each other.

Sam kicks the Anything Control Remote Control out from one of their Labrouses' hands and throws a kick at him and making it spin out of control.

SAM

Got back control of the Anything Control Remote Control.

ALEX

But it's too late look the Shuttle is still drifting toward Earth.

CLOVER

And with the weight of the spaceship it will fall to Earth due to it's gravity.

BRETT (O.S)

You're right Clover.

CLOVER

I'm right?

The Spies swing their lipstick light saber laser swords right at the Labrouses hitting them and making them spin out of control.

JOSH

Gluefoam Mode

Josh fires glueform out from the Hornet right at the Labrouses hitting them and making them stick into the ball of Gluefoam. A cable fires out from the Hornet and wrap around the Labrouses. Victor leaps onto the Hornet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Josh how fast can you fly the Hornet towards Earth?

CUT TO

INT. TEAM GALAXY'S HORNET MOVING OUTER SPACE

The Spies got back into the Hornet.

JOSH

When it come to me piloting this thing I am a master at it.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTERSPACE TEAM GALAXY DIMENSION

The Hornet blast off right towards Earth.

CUT TO

INT. GALAXY HIGH SHUTTLE MOVING

Everyone in the Shuttle are holding on to dear life while the Shuttle falls down towards Earth.

PRINCIPAL KIRKPATRICK

I just like to tell all of you it was an honor serving as your principal.

All of a sudden the Shuttle stops moving.

BOBBY

What just happened?

MR.S

Apparently the Shuttle stopped moving.

MS. ROSKOFF (O.S)

Principal Kirkpatrick look outside.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER GALAXY HIGH

They came up to the front windshield of the Shuttle and see that the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva was holding up the Shuttle.

JOSH (O.S)

Don't worry guys we saved you.

FADE TO

EXT. GALAXY HIGH TARMAC SUNNY LATER

The students and teachers came out from the Shuttle and come up to the Spies, Victor, Rex, Josh, Yoko, Brett and Fluffy.

PRINCIPAL KIRKPATRICK

(smiles)

Well I am impress that you saved our lives from an alien armada and capture an entire evil alien face.

JOSH

It was nothing dad thanks to our friends' help from another dimension we haven't saved you in the first place.

PRINCIPAL KIRKPATRICK

Well I have to say thank you for all of you.

CLOVER

Oh it was nothing.

SAM

But we can't stay here for long we have some people to return to our dimension.

ALEX

But it was nice meeting you guys.

BRETT

The Dimensional Ray that the Labrouses built has enough juice to get you guys back home.

Brett uses the dimensional laser to open a portal to the spies' and Victor's dimension, The People from the High Tech laboratory from the Spies and Victor's dimension go through the portal.

CLOVER

And if there is any problem please come to our dimension so we can help you guys.

PRINCIPAL KIRKPATRICK

We will keep that in mind.

THE SPIES

(to Brett)

And it was nice meeting a cute genius like you.

The Spies kiss on Brett's cheeks and then he blush. The Spies, Victor and Rex go through the portal. The portal closed behind them.

CUT TO

INT. HIGH TECH LABORATORY THE SPIES' DIMENSION LATER

The Spies, Victor and Rex go through the portal and the portal closed behind them. Then Jerry and the other WOOHP agents came into the laboratory.

JERRY

Hello Spies, how was the mission I try to contact you but it was all static.

SAM

It was a long story Jerry.

JERRY

Well anyway we will take the workers to WOOHP to erase their memories of this event they had.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh by the way Jerry could you hold off on that for a while I have some questions to ask these guys.

FADE TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL ENTRANCE SUNNY DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

The next day the kids run out from the front entrance of the school. The Spies came up to the entrance while every kid runs out from it. Then Victor, Normy, and Dave arrive to the Spies.

CLOVER

Hey boys how was your presentations?

NORMY

I got an F.

DAVE CRUST

Me too, I didn't knew there was a presentation today.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got an A+ thanks for the people we saved yesterday I completed my presentation.

NORMY

I wish I was on the mission with you.

SAM

Well you boys have time to learn from your mistakes.

ALEX

And besides the future looks bright.

The light from the sun shines down.

THE END


End file.
